viaje al pasado
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: por una travesura de Trunks y Goten los guerreros Z y sus Familiares regresan al pasado, exactamente a la epoca Meiji.


Viaje al pasado. Por error  
  
  
  
En un día normal en la corporación cápsula, los guerreros Z estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Trunks.  
  
Bulma: Mr. Satán, Videl que bueno que pudieron venir.  
  
Mr. Satán: bueno es que videl tenia muchas ganas de venir.  
  
Bulma: espero que disfruten.  
  
Videl pensando: dónde esta Gohan?  
  
Gohan: hola Videl, me alegra que vinieras.  
  
Videl sonrojada: si...bueno es que no tenia nada que hacer- mintió en realidad tenia muchas ganas de ver a su querido Gohan-  
  
Milk: mira Goku...ahí esta nuestra futura nuera  
  
Goku: si es que algún día Gohan se anima a decirle que la quiere!!  
  
Vegeta: tu hijo es un tonto, un cobarde. Porque no le dice que la ama y ta!  
  
Goten: feliz cumpleaños trunks!  
  
Trunks: tienes que ver los regalos que me dieron!  
  
Goten: ahora que tienes regalos nuevos- sus ojos empezaron a brillar- no necesitas los viejos?  
  
Trunks: si tienes razón, quieres tenerlos?  
  
Goten: Sí!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: espera que deje de usarlos! Tal vez cuando tenga 18 años!  
  
Goten: Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: oye gohan, a ti te gusta la hija del farsante Satán?  
  
Gohan ruborizado: que?!  
  
Vegeta: anda dime, esa manera en que la miras te delata solo!  
  
Bulma: vegeta! Deja de poner nervioso al pobre de gohan!  
  
Vegeta: no ves mujer que le estoy dando consejos?  
  
Bulma: así, que consejo le vas a dar si ni siquiera me has pedido matrimonio!  
  
Vegeta: quien lo necesita!  
  
Gohan: mejor me retiro  
  
Vegeta: no, tu no te vas a ir hasta que hablemos, piensa que es un consejo de tu tío- todo por hacer sufrir a los hijos de kakaroto.- dime te gusta sí o no?  
  
Gohan: he yo.....he, creo que me esta llamando mi madre...  
  
Maestro roshi: quien es esa chica tan sexy y de pecho abundante- se le hacia agua la boca-  
  
Bulma: viejo depravado!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: y me vas a contestar?  
  
Gohan: señor vegeta yo....  
  
Goku: hola gohan, podemos hablar?  
  
Gohan aliviado: si claro papa- me salvo!!!!!- con su permiso  
  
Vegeta: cuando termines de hablar con Kakaroto me debes contestar, nada te va a salvar de esta!  
  
Gohan: si papa, que necesitas?  
  
Goku: es sobre esa chica la cual te gusta.... la hija de Mr. Satán  
  
Gohan: tu también??  
  
Goku: es que tu madre esta desesperada por saber si algún día vas a decirle que la amas- y porque también quiere vivir en la casa de verano de ellos-  
  
Gohan: no sé si ella siente lo mismo por mí.  
  
Goku: yo estoy seguro que si, cuando te creimos muerto en la batalla contra Boo, ella era la única que pensaba que estabas vivo y tenia mucha fe de que te volvería a ver.  
  
Goten: Trunks tu madre termino de hacer la maquina del tiempo?  
  
Trunks: si..... quieres probarla?  
  
Goten: la sabes usar?  
  
Trunks: claro que la sé usar-mentira pero igual-  
  
Goten: y a donde iremos?  
  
Trunks: a la época de los samuráis  
  
Goten: eso esta genial, vamos.  
  
  
  
Bulma: si Goku, ya casi estoy terminando la maquina del tiempo, me falta perfeccionarla, por ejemplo si en el lugar que es activada hay personas todas ellas iran junto con quien la activo. Por eso debo perfeccionarla, para que solo viajen los que entran en la cápsula.  
  
Gohan: espero que nadie la active!  
  
Goten: genial dentro de 5 segundos estaremos en el pasado.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el pasado.  
  
Kahoru: kenshin, quieres que prepare el té?  
  
Sanozuke: Sí, claro jo chan!  
  
Kahoru: a ti no te pregunte!  
  
Yahiko: miren la busu y el cabeza de gallina están peleando, como siempre.  
  
Sano y Kahoru: como nos llamaste chiquillo?  
  
Kenshin: ya dejen de pelear....  
  
Una luz se aproximaba al dojo.  
  
Kahoru: que es eso?  
  
Todos: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Milk: donde estamos?  
  
Kahoru: quienes son estas personas???? Y porque están vestidas de esa forma tan graciosa?  
  
Trunks y goten: funciono!  
  
Bulma: ahora ya lo sé! Trunks te dije que nunca utilizaras mi maquina del tiempo!  
  
Milk: Goten tu también ayudaste?  
  
Goku: por ahora no importa, ahora debemos saber donde estamos  
  
Kenshin: de donde vienen?  
  
Bulma: del futuro  
  
Kahoru: del futuro?  
  
Goten: trunks quería ir a la época de los samuráis!!!!  
  
Vegeta: ahora entiendo..... Trunks cuando lleguemos a casa vas a estar un mes entrenando el doble!  
  
Trunks: goten te voy a matar.  
  
Goten: mira papa es el famoso samurai, battousai himura  
  
Gohan: este hombre tiene un asombroso ki.  
  
Goku: tienes razón, no sabia que en esta época existieran personas así.  
  
Videl: Él es battousai himura???????? La semana que viene tenemos que dar un examen sobre su historia-...  
  
Kahoru: por que hablan así de kenshin, el ya dejo de ser un hitokiri.  
  
Gohan: tu debes ser Kahoru kamiya?  
  
Kahoru: como lo sabes?  
  
Videl: es que en nuestro colegio nos han hablado de ustedes.  
  
Yahiko: colegio, que es eso?  
  
Trunks: pero este chico si que es tonto!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: a quien le dices tonto!!!!! Enano  
  
Trunks: no soy un enano.  
  
Kahoru: yahiko ya deja de molestarlo  
  
Bulma: Trunks ya basta y discúlpate con el niño  
  
Yahiko: no soy un niño!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: tenemos que aguantarlos por el resto del día.  
  
Bulma: vegeta!  
  
Kenshin: y como han llegado hasta aquí?  
  
Vegeta: es por culpa del hijo de Kakaroto! Toda la familia es retrasada, salieron igual al padre, el mayor que no se anima a decir que le gusta la hija de Mr. Satán, el menor que le hace caso a cualquiera y deja que mi hijo que es muy inteligente lo domine y el padre ni hablar...  
  
Gohan se puso más rojo que un tomate y Videl también.  
  
Todos: vegeta ya basta!  
  
Vegeta: bueno no me rezonguen por decir la verdad, o no es verdad que te interesa Videl Gohan?????  
  
Gohan desesperado: me puedo quedar en el pasado para siempre????  
  
Vegeta: afrenta la realidad muchacho!  
  
Goku: ya vegeta deja de molestar a gohan, además no sabes si gusta o no de Videl- aunque yo sí!!!!!! Jijijij-  
  
Videl sonrojada: ya basta.... dime Kahoru aun no se te ha declarado Kenshin?  
  
Kahoru sonrojada: que?????  
  
Videl: aun no te has animado Himura, hasta en el pasado son lentos!  
  
Kenshin sonrojadísimo: que es lo que esta diciendo joven Videl???  
  
Sanozuke: es que tiene razón.... en el futuro si que son rápidos....además cuando se van a animar a decirse lo que sienten, cuando se casaran??  
  
Kenshin y kahoru rojos como tomate: callate sanozuke!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: no son tan rápidos- dijo mirando a Gohan- este par de tortolos aun no se han confesado.  
  
Yahiko: a la busu le gusta ken!  
  
Kahoru: yahiko, pequeño inservible, te pondré a lavar todo el día el dojo y a entrenar mas duro que antes!  
  
Vegeta: me gusta esta chica, sabe quien es la que manda!  
  
Bulma: vegeta si hablas otra vez te cortare la lengua!  
  
Kenshin: podemos ayudarlos en algo?- por favor no me quemen mas  
  
Bulma: no lo sé, debemos esperar una semana para poder marcharnos.  
  
Todos: una semana!!!???  
  
Bulma: si aun no esta perfeccionada y para volver a usarla tiene que haber un plazo así, hasta que no termine de arreglarla será así!  
  
Videl: no tendré tiempo para estudiar!!!  
  
Gohan: no te preocupes podemos aprender estando aquí.  
  
Vegeta: si pueden aprender a como debe ser una pareja de la época meiji y también sexología.- ya los hice sonrojar, que genio que soy-  
  
Bulma. Vegeta que te he dicho????  
  
Kahoru: si quieres pueden quedarse en el dojo con nosotros-* podré aprovechar y les preguntare a estos dos chicos que es lo que saben de mi relación con Kenshin.  
  
Trunks: eso es genial!!!!!!  
  
Milk: me parece bien no goku.  
  
Goku: si podemos tomarlo como una segunda luna de miel, no Chichi?  
  
Kahoru: entonces se quedan...bueno debemos darle ropa no pueden salir a la calle vestidos así.  
  
Kenshin: yo tengo algo que les servirá  
  
Sano: no ese estúpido GI rosa!  
  
Kenshin: no es rosa es púrpura y combina muy bien con mis ojos y cabello! además tengo uno azul, uno negro, uno verde y uno blanco! Y podemos conseguir más.  
  
Kahoru: y porque nunca te los vimos puestos?  
  
Kenshin: es que tengo muchos iguales a este y los otros son para cuando hay una fiesta importante.  
  
Vegeta: pero que tonto es este tipo!  
  
Bulma: vegeta!  
  
Kahoru: yo tengo unos kimonos muy lindos para ustedes, pueden que no alcancen pero les pediré algunos a megumi, jajajaja!  
  
Nº 18: yo un kimono???????  
  
Krillin: yo creo que quedaras muy sexy!  
  
Maestro roshi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nº18: ve a volar viejo verde- y lo golpea dejándolo contra un árbol.  
  
Yahiko: esa chica si que es fuerte.  
  
Kahoru: bien las chicas vengan conmigo.  
  
Bulma: viejo verde, los hombres están de aquel lado!  
  
Nº18: que no entendió??  
  
Goku: gohan te queda muy bien esa ropa!  
  
Gohan: a ti también papa!  
  
Vegeta: cada día estoy convencido de que el negro me queda espectacular!!!  
  
Maestro rougi: por que me toco el violeta?  
  
Yahiko: odio tener que prestar mi ropa.  
  
Trunks: oye yahiko te gusta mi ropa?  
  
Yahiko: si esta buena.  
  
Trunks: te la regalo así tienes un recuerdo de nosotros!  
  
Yahiko: bueno  
  
Kahoru: videl ese Kimono rosa te queda muy bien.  
  
Bulma: a mi me toco el rojo y a Milk le queda muy bien el verde.  
  
Nº18: pues este azul no esta nada mal.  
  
Milk: si te ve mi querido gohan se queda bobito!!!!!  
  
Videl:^_^  
  
Megumi: nada mal, ahora hay que maquillarlas y peinarlas así quedan de esta época!  
  
Bulma: quiero ver a vegeta con un GI, apuesto que eligió el negro.  
  
Milk: yo me muero por ver a goku.  
  
Videl pensando: y yo a gohan.  
  
Goku: como demoran...  
  
Bulma: ya estamos listas!!!!!!  
  
Gohan pensando: que hermosa que esta videl....  
  
Bulma: yo sabia que eligió el GI negro  
  
Kahoru: por que no vamos a pasear así conocen la ciudad?  
  
Milk: si, claro!- y toma del brazo a Goku, bulma a vegeta, kahoru a kenshin, nº 18 a krillin, sano y megumi. Maestro roshi: preciosa- a Videl- te gustaría ir conmigo y ser mi princesa- empezaba a babearse.  
  
Videl: ni lo sueñes pervertido.  
  
Gohan: videl vamos?- le extiende la mano  
  
Videl sonrojada: si - y toma su mano.  
  
Todos estaban muy impresionados de lo hermoso que era Japón en la era Meiji, parecía un sueño...era tan romántico, Los pequeños estaban hartos de tanto amor y decidieron ir con yahiko al lago. Mientras los demás seguían caminando.  
  
Goku: es perfecto, verdad chichi?  
  
Milk: es muy hermoso.  
  
Goku: pero no tanto como la belleza que tengo junto a mi.  
  
Milk: goku.  
  
Kenshin observo lo atento que era goku con su esposa ( que le habrá pasado) y quería estar así con su amada kahoru.  
  
Kenshin: kahoru, quiero decirte algo  
  
Kahoru: si?  
  
Bueno es que hace muchos años que estamos juntos y...  
  
Kahoru: y?  
  
Kenshin: y desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que....te amo.  
  
Kahoru: kenshin yo también te amo- y los dos se unen en un tierno beso.  
  
Gohan pensando: hasta el se animo..... y yo aquí siendo el unico cobarde.  
  
Videl pensando: que suerte tiene kahoru.  
  
Gohan: videl, hay un lugar que me ha gustado mucho y quiero ir de nuevo quieres venir?  
  
Videl: claro.- y los dos se marchan  
  
Vegeta: mira, yo ya lo he dicho esto se va a convertir de una clase de historia en una de sexología para estos dos!  
  
Todos: vegeta!  
  
Milk: tu crees que Gohan se va a animar a decirle lo que siente?  
  
Goku: yo estoy seguro de que si!  
  
Videl: gohan que hermoso es este lugar-  
  
Gohan: no tanto como tu- apenas lo susurro.  
  
Videl: que?  
  
Gohan: no nada- debo decírselo de una vez- quiero decirte Videl que yo...  
  
Videl: dime  
  
Gohan: yo quiero decirte que desde que te conocí sentí algo muy especial hacia ti.... y últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ere mi mundo videl.... te amo con toda mi alma....quisiera saber si te gustaría ser mi novia? Videl: claro que si gohan, es algo que siempre he soñado.- lo abraza, gohan corresponde el abrazo y lentamente coloca su cara frente a la de ella, se empieza a acercar y delicadamente une sus labios con los de Videl. Fue una sensación muy hermosa, sentir que besaba a la mujer que ama. Videl también se sentía así, luego de terminar el beso se abrazaron. Videl coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan y podía escuchar como latía su corazón - vez como late? Lo hace solo por ti- videl se sonrojo ante este comentario y le contesto lo que mas quería escuchar gohan un sincero y dulce te amo. No paso ni un segundo mas para que volvieran a unir sus labios.  
  
Voz: hola kamiya, veo que has logrado estar con himura!  
  
Kahoru: Kamatari, hace mucho que no te veía!  
  
Kenshin: y como has estado?  
  
Kamatari: después de enterarme que murió shishio hubo un tiempo que no quería vivir, pero después me di cuenta de que la vida continua!, Veo que tienes nuevos amigos!  
  
Kenshin: ellos son de otro lugar, no lo conoces- no iba a decir que eran del futuro.  
  
Kamatari: hay, que hombres tan lindos- dice al ver a todos- pero este es tan sexy-se refiere a vegeta - que físico, que mirada, estoy enamorándome de nuevo!!!!!  
  
Bulma: el ya le pertenece a otra y soy yo  
  
Kamatari: que mala suerte que tengo con los hombres, pero igual bruja tu no eres tan sexy como yo, te lo puedo sacar cuando quiera!  
  
Bulma: ni lo sueñes.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma no culpes a esta señorita por tener un gusto excepcional!  
  
Kahoru le dice al oído a vegeta: no es una mujer- la cara de vegeta se pone palida- que!!!!!!!!! Un hombre se ha fijado en mi!!!!!!!!! (perdonden, yo no tengo nada encontra kamatari, pero imagínense como es Vegeta y que se le plante una situación así)  
  
Todos se empezaron a reír.  
  
Kamatari: bueno me tengo que retirar, debo seguir trabajando, adiós dulzura y le tira un bezo a Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: esta época esta llena de desquiciados!  
  
Milk: Gohan y Videl aun no han regresado, me esta preocupando.  
  
Vegeta: hay mujer, no seas tonta ellos dos lo menos que debe pasarle por la mente es nosotros! Deben estar totalmente en otra cosa por ejemplo en ....  
  
Goku: ya basta vegeta, mi hijo no es así!  
  
Vegeta: así son los adolescentes de ahora! No me juzguen por opinar, además que el lo que pueden estar haciendo ahora sin ser eso????????  
  
Gohan: estábamos caminando  
  
Milk: ya me estaba preocupando  
  
Videl: nos quedamos viendo a las luciérnagas!  
  
Vegeta: si, viendo a las luciérnagas.... y yo soy Kakaroto!  
  
Yahiko: es verdad, nosotros los vimos...  
  
Goten: si, pero no solo vieron las luciérnagas, sino también que se besaron!!!!!  
  
Gohan: goten!!!  
  
Vegeta: y dudaron de mi!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Videl te amo!!!!!!!!!- se empezaron a burlar  
  
Gohan: los voy a matar!!!  
  
Goku: ya basta, dejen de molestarlos, felicidades a los dos  
  
Gohan y Videl: gracias  
  
Milk: y para cuando la boda???? Claro que se van a casar no????????  
  
Bulma: ya milk déjalos recién están juntos y ya quieres que se casen!  
  
Vegeta: ya estoy harto de tantas cursilerías, sigamos caminando.  
  
Y así siguió toda la noche. La semana transcurrió y nuestros protagonistas cada día disfrutaban mas estar en el pasado. Finalmente llego el día en que debían regresar.  
  
Kahoru: me dio mucho gusto conocerlos  
  
Todos: nosotros también!  
  
Kenshin: espero que tengan suerte en ese examen!  
  
Videl: claro que si!  
  
Vegeta: y bueno... yo que ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de gente.  
  
Bulma: por fin no dices algo molesto vegeta,  
  
Vegeta: aunque no he podido hacer nada para que kakaroto se avivara un poco! Y dejara de ser un despistado  
  
Bulma: ya empezó.  
  
Yahiko: Trunks, Goten me gusto mucho aprender alguna de sus técnicas,  
  
Trunks: a nosotros también nos gusto aprender a utilizar una espada!  
  
Kahoru: las puertas de este dojo siempre estarán abiertas por si quieren regresar!  
  
Bulma: gracias.  
  
Todos: adiós!!!  
  
Y regresaron a su verdadero tiempo. Todos incluido vegeta estaban contentos de esta experiencia, especialmente gohan y videl quienes se habían declarado su amor.  
  
Vegeta: ha me olvidaba trunks, apenas lleguemos empieza tu entrenamiento!  
  
Trunks: papa!  
  
Fin. Na: en este caso las autoras somos dos. Este fanfic lo escribí con mi amiga Florencia ( Misao Shinomori) una fan de DBZ como yo, esperamos que les gusto y nos gustara saberlo. A si que porfi manden reviews. atte. Kahoru himura y Misao Shinomori. 


End file.
